


Faces

by rozurashii



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-26
Updated: 2005-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozurashii/pseuds/rozurashii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patience is the key.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faces

Shikamaru knows Kakashi's face. He knows it by touch, and by taste. He knows the sheer slippery fabric hiding that face. He knows the muted outlines and quirky corners. He knows its feel under his fingertips.

He knows as much as Kakashi allows him to know.

Shikamaru is okay with this pace. He can understand the paranoia that leads to sleeping fully clothed, even at your lover's side. He accepts that it will take more than a scattered handful of nights to quell Kakashi's fears.

He's waiting for the pieces to line up just right. Then he'll make his move.


End file.
